The primary goal of Project 3 is to transfer and disseminate the CMPD expertise and technology to the broader scientific community and provide access to the processing capabilities, thereby increasing the scientific impact of PSI:Biology. A particular preference will be given towards human or eukaryotic membrane proteins given the expertise and platform developed by the CMPD. Accomplishing this goal will increase the rate of successful membrane protein structure determination and more importantly to increase the impact of structural genomics efforts in answering important biomedical questions. Our collaborative experiences on membrane proteins have shown us that the most effective way to accomplish key breakthroughs are to work with researchers who are dedicated and passionate about a specific subfamily of membrane proteins (e.g. ion channels, GPCRs, monotopic enzymes, transporters). We will operate Project 3 with the family specific dedication philosophy in mind. In addition to solving structures, Project 3 will also implement a vigorous community outreach program that will share expertise and HT resources used in the structure determination of membrane proteins. Thus, Project 3 will undertake two primary tasks to achieve its goal; the first is processing of network targets nominated by groups under the Consortia for High-throughput Enabled Structural Biology Partnerships and those nominated by the general community. The second is an outreach program that we envision will be beneficial not just to the groups that we will be serving, but more importantly, to the CMPD as we view outreach as opportunity for strengthening our processes and protocols through feedback provided by external groups. With Project 3, we are leveraging the breakthroughs that were enabled through technology innovation and developments in PSI-1 and JCIMPT, and have been integrated with biological knowledge in PSI-2, to expand this approach beyond the initial GPCR targets listed in Project 1.